


Ribbons

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece about Rise and Kanji with a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons

Rise ran a brush through her daughter's hair before pulling it up into pigtails not unlike the ones she wore as a teenager, securing each one with a hair tie and a ribbon that her husband had chosen especially to go with her outfit. She kissed the girl on the head. "Are you ready for breakfast now, Saki-chan?"

Saki nodded and smiled softly, holding out her hand for her mother to take. Rise was struck by just how much her daughter reminded her of her namesake sometimes, the girl she knew from the shopping district in her youth whose horrible death eventually led her to finding love with the boy from the textile shop. The name had been almost a lark at first, but the fortune tellers all agreed that it was an amazingly auspicious name and it fit her well even at the age of four.

As Rise led Saki into the kitchen, she grinned at the sight of Kanji comfortably dishing out rice into bowls before realizing they'd entered the room. He let the rice paddle drop back into the cooker and slid the last bowl onto the table before turning to them. "Well, if it ain't the two most beautiful women in the world." He dropped down into a crouch and held out his arms as he grinned.

Saki looked up at Rise, earning a nod in return, before letting go of her mother's hand and dashing into her father's arms, squealing with joy as he picked her up in a bear hug and spun her around. Only when he'd come to a stop, Saki's feet still swinging back and forth in front of him, did Kanji hold out one of his arms toward Rise. "You too."

She smirked and moved toward him, allowing him to pull her into the embrace as well. "What? You don't want to swing me around, too?"

Kanji's brow furrowed as he glanced down at her stomach. "Maybe when that kid gets as big as this one." He pressed the tip of his nose against Saki's. "Right, sprout? You're twice as big today as you were yesterday!"

Rise rolled her eyes. "You don't tell girls that, y'know."

"Saki-chan's gotta get big so she can crush all the boys, right?"

"Yeah!" Saki thrust a fist into the air, then squirmed until Kanji put her down. "Where's the hot sauce, Otousan? It's good on the sea bream."

Rise covered her mouth as she smiled. "Sweetie, I'm sorry, but the smell of that makes Okaasan sick right now."

"Oh, okay." Saki pouted. "The new baby is already being bad to me. That means you're having a boy. And Okaasan's gonna like it better than me."

Kanji pulled the fish from under the broiler and scowled. "Saki-chan, what the-" He paused. "What do you mean?"

"I heard Okaasan and some lady in Junes talking about how she really like bad boys more than anything else."

Still smiling, Rise put her hand on Saki's shoulder. "That just means that when it comes to _boys_ I like bad boys. And your Otousan was a bad boy. Don't you want a brother like Otousan?"

Saki shook her head. "Can't I have a sister like Otousan instead? I saw a picture of him in a dress once at Uncle's house and Otousan was so pretty!" She climbed into her chair as she waited calmly for her food.

Kanji put out bowls of miso soup and dishes of sea bream, but Rise could hear him muttering under his breath, "I'm gonna kill Senpai. I saved him once; and now I'm gonna kill him."

Rise just rubbed her stomach and took her own seat, amazed that life could seem happier each and every day.


End file.
